


What Rhymes With Orange?

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Just another short fic about Gou being total confusion.
Relationships: Gou & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Yuuji | Drake
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	What Rhymes With Orange?

“And according to this, the Orange Islands also have a minor league-” Gou snapped his head up. Raboot still stuck by his side, but where was Ash? Gou squinted his eyes at the crowd in front of him. What was going on?

“...a Dragonite and Gengar as well?” Drake--The leader of the Orange League, Gou noted--asked, amused. “Are you copying my team?”

“Ah, not intentionally!” Ash said, rubbing the nape of his neck. Wait. ASH?! Gou stared between Ash and Drake, nearly dropping his phone. Wha-When did they-Huh? He tried to push past the crowd. Raboot easily slipped by, shrugging.

Drake guffawed, playfully tipping Ash’s cap down. “It’s good to see you again!” Gou froze. Again? “Have fun, alright?” Ash grinned, nodding in unison with Pikachu. Drake scanned the crowd, warning in his eyes. The crowds hesitated, gingerly taking steps back.

Ash and Pikachu both spotted Gou, waving to him. “Hey Gou!” The edges of Drake’s eyes crinkled with amusement as Gou darted over. “This is Drake!”

“I know, Ash,” Gou hissed. “How do  _ you  _ know him?” Pikachu stifled a snicker. Raboot rolled their eyes, partially slouching.

The crowds murmured in confusion. “Are you kidding me?” Drake asked, trying not to laugh. “Ash, you gotta take some pride in your accomplishments!”

Pikachu rolled his eyes as Ash sheepishly grinned. “Gou, I’ve traveled through the Orange Islands before.”

“What? By that logic, you’ve… There’s no way you could have met without-” Gou’s eyes widened. “You two battled before?” The crowds stared at Gou and Raboot. 

“I mean, yeah?”

Drake cut in, “Even though I still hold the position of Orange League Champion, Ash did defeat me.” Pikachu gave a victory sign, nodding.

“... _ What _ .”

“Oh, speaking of which, congratulations on becoming a regional champion as well!” Drake casually said, patting Ash on the back with a smirk. Raboot’s ears perked up for a moment.

“Yeah, all those leagues really paid off.” How many leagues- “I’m glad I traveled to so many regions! I experienced so much!” Ash cheered, Pikachu just as enthusiastic.

“How many regions have you been to?” Gou blurted. “And you’re a  _ regional champ _ -”

“Oh, you know, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and we both went to Galar!” Ash shrugged, smiling back at Drake. “I got a phone now, so feel free to call me, Drake!” Gou stared between the two.

“That goes for you as well, Ash. I know being the leader of one facility is stressful, let alone… what is it, three now?” Pikachu cooed to Ash, who jokingly poked at his cheek.

Ash awkwardly laughed. “More like two, if you include Orange Islands. I turned down the battle frontier position.”

“You have- You turned down- Ash, what are you-” Gou cut himself off with a heavy sigh, causing Drake to laugh. Raboot deadpanned at Gou before glancing off.

“Then I’m guessing you, meeting most, if not all of the professors and champions is just a coincidence,” Drake whispered so the crowd around them doesn’t hear. Gou did, however. “I can’t go  _ anywhere _ without hearing your name  _ somewhere _ .” Giggling, Pikachu poked at Ash’s cheek, like it didn’t even matter.

Gou gaped at the two, shaking his head in disbelief. Like on cue, the crowd surrounded them, tightening in like a net. “Ash Ketchum, can we get your autograph? Can I please take a selfie with you? Ash Ketchum, how are you feeling becoming the Alola Champion? Are you going to participate in the world championship tournament? Is it true that you were at the Kalos Crisis?” At that last question, Drake practically glared at the crowd.

Gou massaged his temples, trying to reason Ash out. He couldn’t.

Ash side-eyed Drake, whispering, “Don’t you already know I helped out with Lugia and the Birds?” Gou’s head was spinning. He ran a hand through his hair before covering his face when Drake nodded.

Raboot tsked, but curiously stared at Ash as he stroked Pikachu’s head. 

“You’re saying that like you haven’t already met, what, all the evil organizations and the legendaries-”

Ash tilted his head when Gou tried to get out of the crowd. “Hey Gou, where are you going?” Pikachu chirped in confusion, slightly patting Ash’s hair. Even Raboot tilted their head, staring at Gou.

Gou wrung his hands. “Ah, you know… You two have better things to talk about-”

Before Gou could react, Ash slung an arm over his shoulder. “We’re still friends, so you’re stuck with me!”

“...Then you  _ better _ explain yourself, Ash Ketchum!” Gou hissed. Ash only laughed.


End file.
